


Как Руфус Скримджер страху учился, или Первое дело Руфуса Скримджера

by Sandpiper



Category: Grimm's Fairy Tales, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper/pseuds/Sandpiper
Summary: Юный Руфус Скримджер давно мечтал узнать, что такое страх, и ужасное заклятье, наложенное на Отдел Тайн в министерстве магии, оказалось весьма кстати.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [KP and her fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Руфус Скримджер, Гораций Слагхорн, Ксенофилиус Лавгуд, ишаки, инфери, ифриты  
> Каноны: кроссовер со «Сказкой о том, кто ходил страху учиться» из сборника сказок братьев Гримм  
> Предупреждения: cтранный укур, Марти-Сью, несмешная шутка про президента Никсона, отсутствие обещанных ишаков  
> Примечания: написано на первую неделю "Дуэльного клуба" в таверне "Пятый лебедь"

Руфуса Скримджера знают все. Все, кто имеет какое-либо отношение к миру магии, и все, кто держал когда-либо в руках «Ежедневный пророк». Руфус Скримджер — самый молодой главный аврор за всю историю аврората, писали газеты, а позже — самый элегантный министр магии (ну, это уже думал про себя он сам, укладывая утром свою шелковистую золотую гриву волос). Руфус Скримджер — человек-лев, писали газеты, Руфус Скримджер ничего не боится! А вот это уже неправда, думал Руфус, открывая коробочку с запонками, чтобы выбрать подходящие по настроению. Теперь — уже неправда, а вот когда-то...

***

Когда-то юный Руфус и правда ничего не боялся. То есть, буквально: не проявлял никаких признаков страха вообще никогда, отчего заслужил себе репутацию ребенка слегка придурковатого.

Когда в спальнях Хогвартса рассказывали самые страшные байки, проверенные десятилетиями — «Черный квиддичист» или «Сквиб на колесиках», — и стук зубов юных волшебников стоял оглушительный, Руфус только зевал да удивлялся про себя. Когда школьный осьминог выбрался из озера и решил посетить хеллоуинский пир в большом зале, Руфус был единственным, кто так и остался сидеть на своем месте, не считая нужным отвлекаться от пастушьего пирога и тыквенных кексов.

Боггарты при приближении Руфуса просто коллапсировали, и школьная коллекция волшебных существ изрядно поредела, пока он учился на третьем курсе.

Оставаться в здравом уме и с куском пирога в руке в то время, когда остальные в панике прячутся под столами, было, конечно, приятно, но со временем Руфус порядком утомился от этой исключительности. Окружающие, что интересно, тоже не спешили восхищаться и дружить с удивительным юным магом.

Преподаватель защиты от темных сил толковал что-то о ценности опыта преодоления страха в противоположность — как он любил тактично отмечать, — «животному невежеству», и ставил Руфусу оскорбительно низкие оценки. Сокурсники не могли ему простить «случая с фальшивым вампиром», когда все, кроме Руфуса, совершенно потеряли голову (а кое-кто и некоторые детали одежды) от страха. Сокурсницы его игнорировали, традиционно предпочитая шумных гриффиндорских спортсменов или бледных демонических юношей со Слизерина. В облике же Руфуса было очень мало спортивного и категорически ничего мрачно-демонического.

— Старик, — сказал ему как-то знакомый гриффиндорец Аластор Грюм, — потому что это было начало семидесятых, да. Так вот, он сказал: — Старик, ты бы хоть вид, что ли, сделал.

— Я бы с радостью, — объяснял Руфус, — мне бы только понять, что изображать и в какой конкретно момент.

Скримджер читал о похожем на него парне в одном из сборников старинных сказок, там герой обещал 50 галлеонов тому, кто научит его страху. Ему подумалось, что он бы не пожалел и больше, да только сказочному герою, насколько он помнил, такая тактика принесла мало плодов. И потом, при своеобразии норм технической безопасности и разнообразии разной чертовщины в Хогвартсе напустить на себя ораву школьных доброхотов с их ценными предложениями, скорее всего, означало скоропостижно скончаться, так и не испугавшись как следует.

Все изменилось однажды утром в конце шестого курса. Когда Руфус зашел в столовую, то обнаружил, что все присутствующие таращатся на него. Он торопливо пробрался на свое место, и Ксено Лавгуд тут же сунул ему в руки свежий «Ежедневный пророк».

«Срочно! Нужны бесстрашные добровольцы! Чтобы снять ужасное проклятие, павшее на министерство! Орден Мерлина всякому, кто не побоится провести три ночи в Отделе тайн и останется живым и невредимым!». Министр на фотографии под набранным огромными буквами заголовком прижимала руку к сердцу, словно для усиления эффекта, производимого на читателей.

— Кажется, то, что тебе нужно, э, Руфус?

— Спасибо, — только и пробормотал Скримджер. Вечером он уже выходил из министерского камина в полной боевой готовности и с наскоро собранными вещами.

***

В Отделе Тайн было вполне уютно, особенно после того, как Руфус трансфигурировал свой чемоданчик в мягкую постель — необходимое умение для того, кто ценит уют и здоровый сон, а Руфус их, несомненно, ценил. Разложив рядом с собой предусмотрительно припасенные сендвичи, он устроился под одеялом и приготовился ждать. Время шло, но ничего не происходило.

— Раз уж и тут ничего страшного не предвидится, так может, хоть развлеките меня? — сказал Руфус куда-то в потолок. — Если что, я люблю пастуший пирог с соком и танцы фейри.

Как только он произнес эти слова, из камина полезли бледные, но довольно резвые фигуры, похожие на мертвецов.

— Да что же это такое, я говорил «фейри», а не «инфери»! Ну ладно уж, танцуйте, раз пришли.

«Фейри» не спешили танцевать, вместо этого они вытянули вперед свои неаппетитные лапы и начали приближаться к свеженаколдованной постели.

— Нет, — мягко заверил их Руфус и негромко фыркнул, или, как сказали бы его бестактные сокурсники, всхрюкнул, — так не пойдет. Надо делать руками вот так, а корпусом — вот как, — и он показал, а потом, прибавив: «Таранталлегра!», взмахнул палочкой.

Инфери мгновенно выстроились в ряд и начали неспешный, но довольно энергичный танец. Сокурсники Руфуса, без сомнения, узнали бы в нем набор коронных, как они выражались, Скримджер-па со школьных дискотек. Руфус взмахнул палочкой еще раз, и зазвучала приятная музыка. Одобрительно покачивая головой в такт, он расправился с оставшимися бутербродами и достал из корзинки ароматное яблоко. Но тут послышался бой часов, и с последним ударом все танцоры исчезли.

— Нет, серьезно, только полночь, а уже расходимся? — Скримджер был возмущен. — С таким же успехом я мог бы провести вечер в гостиной Равенкло под чутким присмотром старост, — и он снова фыркнул.  
— Хорошо хоть постель у меня уже приготовлена, хоть и в крошках, — он довольно потянулся. — Тергео, — пробормотал Руфус и почти мгновенно уснул.

 

***

 

В министерстве с утра его встретили удивленно, но обрадованно: как выяснилось, проклятие лежало на Отделе уже несколько месяцев и причиняло немало неудобств сотрудникам. Никому еще не удавалось остаться на ночь и выйти оттуда утром живыми — точнее, несколько сотрудников потом все-таки нашлись, но почему-то в Корнуолле. На вопрос, зачем так нужно посещать Отдел Тайн именно по ночам, Руфусу никто ответить не потрудился. Откуда известно, что для снятия проклятья нужно именно «провести бесстрашному три ночи», — тоже. Древнее поверье — вот самое определенное, чего удалось добиться.

На следующий вечер Скримджер пришел в Отдел Тайн заранее. Возможно, если раньше начать, то больше шансов успеть испугаться, рассудил он. Ложиться спать было рано, и он наколдовал себе кресло у огромного камина, расположенного на максимальном расстоянии от стеллажей отдела. Юный маг едва успел воспламенить дрова в камине и устроиться поудобнее со свежесогретой кружкой кофе и тарелкой с тыквенным пирогом, как вдруг услышал из дальнего угла шипящие и мяукающие голоса:

— Нам холодно, нам холодно, мррмяу!

— Так подходите, нашли где сидеть! В том углу жуткий сквозняк, я еще вчера заметил, — ответил Скримджер. Он не любил мерзнуть сам и уж точно не желал такого ближнему своему.

Две огромные черные кошки подошли и уселись у камина, глядя на огонь круглыми глазами. Размером каждая из них была с Руфуса, а когти при ходьбе издавали громкий металличский лязг. Это ОЧЕНЬ круто, подумал Руфус и сказал это вслух. И всем вместе у огня сидеть тоже намного уютнее, подумал он, но сказать ничего не успел, посколько одна из кошек совершила неуклюжий прыжок, перевернув и поднос, и кресло Руфуса.

— Ээээ, это мой пирог! — тут обычно мягкий голос Руфуса Скримджера зазвенел. — Нет, ну надо же, какое безобразие! Ступефай! Менса минор!

Теперь у камина стояли большая неподвижная фигура кошки и симпатичный маленький столик.

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно заметил Руфус и призвал себе новую порцию пирога и кофе, которые отлично поместились на новом предмете мебели, — теперь и немного тишины не помешает.

Тишина длилась недолго, поскольку почти сразу же из камина с грохотом вывалился огромный сундук. Его крышка откинулась, повалил густой белый дым, и раздалась длинная череда громких и смутно знакомых Руфусу своим звучанием хлопков.

— Боггарты, — догадался он. — Сорок восемь — сорок девять штук. Было. Боггарты, — продолжил Руфус очень громко и четко, — это СКУЧНО.

Следующие гости из камина не грохотали вовсе. Оттуда бесшумно появилось трое дементоров и с тихим сипением начали наступать на его кресло. Тут уж Руфус не мог сохранять спокойствие, он так и подскочил на месте — дементоры, эти $%#&*@!

Руфус знал, что дементоры не действуют на него, как на большинство других людей. То есть, не то чтобы у семнадцатилетнего студента было много случаев это проверить. Но когда они проведывали в Азкабане несчастного дядюшку Клавдиуса Скримджера, отбывающего двухмесячный срок за «хранение и распространение» запрещенной маггловской «Пепси-колы», он увидел и услышал достаточно, — и теперь почувствовал все то же возмущение и кристально чистую злость, что и в первый раз.

Наступление полуночи застало в отделе тайн уютнейшую картину: на огне негромко побулькивал котел с расплавленным шоколадом, а в нем принимали горячую ванну надежно стянутые стальными прутьями дементоры. Все, включая дементоров, сундук и бывших кошек, исчезло, а Руфус успел только вспомнить, что так и не поужинал, прежде чем провалился в глубокий сон.

 

***

Третьей ночи Руфус Скримджер ждал, если так можно выразиться, без надежды, но с интересом. Ждать долго не пришлось: едва он успел развести огонь и завершить свои приготовления ко сну, как в камине (все гости появлялись почему-то именно оттуда) что-то загрохотало.

После чего прямо из огня на пол посыпались метлы, а затем выкатилась целая гора человеческих костей, которая быстро разобралась по комплектам — и вот уже по Отделу носится две дюжины скелетов и играет в квиддич, приспособив для этого парочку некомплектных, надо полагать, черепов.

— Но-но! — возмутился Руфус. — Здесь вам не квиддичное поле! На меня, знаете ли, оставили самый важный отдел в министерстве, вдруг разобьется что!

«Но ловко же, чертяки, летают, — не мог он удержаться от мысли. — Что-то в этом квиддиче все-таки есть». Руфус поставил магический щит между импровизированным игровым полем и стеллажами и немедленно прекратил собственное кресло в метлу:

— Эй, позвольте и мне с вами!

Дальше началось что-то такое, чего он уже не запомнил в деталях, но скучно определенно не было. Квиддич удался на славу, это точно. Еще — точно была группа баньши, с которой он, кажется, играл в магические карты на раздевание, и у них были довольно холодные руки. Потом — с персидскими ифритами в фанты, тут он заработал новехонькую татуировку. Приходили гигантские пауки, которые, возможно, тоже хотели поиграть; они громко топали, опрокинули стеллаж и их пришлось уменьшить, обездвижить и поставить аккуратной шеренгой на каминную полку. Трехголовый гигантский пес вроде бы хотел поиграть в лошадки, но они не сошлись во мнениях о том, кому быть лошадкой.

Когда эти их знаменитые столичные часы пробили полночь, веселье было в полном разгаре — ифриты катались на трехголовом, скелеты бросались черепами в баньши и гулей, а министерский призрак Прозрачного Лифтера показывал Руфусу и группе гигантских големов, как спрятать под униформой одной персоны до двух галлонов огневиски суммарно. Все исчезло мгновенно — как обычно, подумал Руфус разочарованно. Предусмотрительно накрытая защитным куполом постель вдруг показалась удивительно влекущей и мягкой, и юный Скримджер не стал противиться этому зову.

 

***

Выйдя из Отдела наутро, Руфус отметил, что его почему-то никто не ждет снаружи, и это было немного обидно. В конце концов, он освободил целый отдел от заклятия! Попугаться, конечно, так и не пришлось, а создания, с которыми пришлось иметь дело, оказались, в общем, славными ребятами — но когда тебя никто не встречает, то непонятно, чего ради все это было.

Добравшись, наконец, до главного холла, Руфус увидел огромную толпу волшебников и ведьм. Он обрадовался, увидев знакомое лицо — недалеко стоял профессор Слагхорн, как всегда, не пропускающий ни одного светского события. Руфус почти подбежал к нему:

— Что тут происходит, профессор?

— У нас с визитом президент магии Соединенных Штатов Америки, мой мальчик. Слышите?

И правда, министр как раз произносил свою коронную фразу:

— Тестралы не переходили через дорогу. Повторяю. Тестралы НЕ переходили через дорогу.

— Будем заключать экономический союз, — продолжал Слагхорн. — Начинаем импорт пиццы Супримо Маджико и вводим запрет на продажу и кустарное изготовление пастушьего пирога.

Мир внезапно поблек перед глазами Руфуса Скримджера. Он почувствовал, что кровь отливает у него от лица, пальцы холодеют, и липкий, скользкий ужас пробирается в самую глубь его души. Не может быть. Этого просто не может быть.

— НЕТ! — заорал он неожиданно для себя. — Этого мы позволить не можем! Не для того я три ночи подвергал себя ужасной опасности! Мы — гордая страна, и это — наш пирог!

Все головы в зале обернулись к ним. «Ну что ты разволновался, я же просто пошутил, мой мальчик», — забормотал Слагхорн и тут же громко обратился к присутствующим:

— Дамы и господа, господин президент, мадам министр, позвольте представить вам моего ученика — юного Руфуса Скримджера, Победителя Заклятия Отдела Тайн!

Дальнейшие несколько часов Руфус тоже помнил смутно, хотя, по всей видимости, его головокружительная карьера политика и борца со злыми силами началась именно в этот временной промежуток.

***

«Однако же, по условиям министерства, то есть древнего поверья, в Отделе Тайн надо было провести три ночи и выйти совершенно невредимым, — озабоченно подумал Руфус, поигрывая новеньким орденом Мерлина. — А ведь персидские ифриты накололи мне эту красивую татуировку на...»

— А впрочем, — сказал он вслух, и мелодичный, выражаясь словами бессовестных сокурсников, Скримджер-хрюк огласил покрытый загадочным полумраком Отдел, куда он зашел «на прощание», — есть и другое поверье. Как известно, тот, кому удастся обвести министерство вокруг пальца три раза, получает орден Уленшпигеля второй степени.


End file.
